A very very long night
by dudynskysGoirl
Summary: An accident keep Dutchy, Boots and Jack up most of the night.


Mush was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He continued to walk through the hallway of his dormitory to find his room. He heard a door open and before he could get out of the way, he slammed right into it and fell backwards.

"Mush, is that you? a sleepy-eyed Kid Blink asked. There was no response. "Mush?", he said again, and stepped forward and tripped over Mush's legs. He hit his head on the door on the opposite side of the hall. He was at the same place as Mush now…..

"What is going on out there?" Boots asked walking out of his own room, carrying a flashlight, as he stooped over an unconscious Mush and Kid Blink.

" What happened?" someone yelled as hurried footsteps headed in his direction " Is everyone alright?".

"Dutchy, nooo. STOP!" Boots called out, but it was too late, Dutchy was already running at full speed and there was no way for him to slow down in time. He ran into Boots and they both fell back, adding to the pile of bodies. Boots sorely got up, and rubbed the back of his kneecap where Dutchy elbowed it. Dutchy lay there silently, then started giggling.

"You think this is funny?" Boots asked sourly.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I didn't think this was funny", Dutchy replied, humor in his voice.

"Well I think this is very serious" Boots said seriously. "Kid Blink and Mush need our help and there you went almost killing us, and now you're laughing about it."

"Who said they needed our help? I don't see an S.O.S. sign anywhere", Dutchy said pretending to look around. " I mean they look pretty content where they are." He looked at them. Mush's head was propped up against the door and Kid Blink was sprawled out on top of him.

"There's no time to make jokes." Boots said, now annoyed by Dutchys immature sense of humor.

"Well, I'm sorry Oprah, maybe we could ask their bodies and see what they have to say about this." Dutchy suggested ignorantly.

"Exactly how do you feel about this situation?"

"We are very happy" Dutchy moved Mush's lips up and down.

"Dutchy will you just cut it out?" Boots yelled.

"Will you guys just shut up!" someone yelled down the opposite side of the hallway.

"Jack. Thank god", Dutchy said getting up on his knees and putting his hands together as if praying.

"What's going on here", Jack asked. "What's wrong with them" he pointed to Mush and Kid Blink.

"Well you see", Dutchy began. "Oprah here, wants to play superhero and save Mush and Kid Blink." Jack fought back a small giggle to Dutchys usual, random, almost humor-less jokes.

"Actually all this wouldn't have happened if Dutchy hadn't been acting like a retard, these two would be safe back in their rooms."

"Are you calling me a retard?" Dutchy asked, in his well-played out hurt voice.

Boots rolled his eyes and turned to Jack. "What do you think we should do?" he asked.

"I think we should try to get them back into their rooms." Jack said.

"Good idea" Dutchy said. Boots glared at Dutchy for him sucking up to Jack like that in front of him, when only a few minutes before he wanted to leave them there all night. "Ok. Dutch you grab Mush's legs, Boots you can get his torso, and I'll keep his head level."Jack ordered. They each went to their assigned destination, and picked him up, and walked slowly to his room. Luckily the door was already open. They walked in and laid him down on the bed. Dutchy propped his head up on the pillow while Jack covered him with layers and layers of blankets. Boots went out to get Kid Blink. Dutchy and Jack followed. They picked him up and laid him down right next to Mush. Once the two were snuggled up in bed, the three 'heroes' of the night, said goodnight and walked back to their rooms. On the way, Dutchy slammed into the door as it opened just as Specs had opened it, to find out where Dutchy had gone. Specs panicked and ran forward to get help, tripping over Dutchy's legs in the process. Jack heard the commotion and ran to their aid. They were both unconscious by the time he got there. Before Boots could even get to his room, he heard the fall and ran over too. Unfortunately he didn't stop running in time, and slammed into Jack. They added to the pile of bodies.

The next morning, Kid Blink got up early and walked out to go to the bathroom to take an early shower. On his way to the bathroom, he spotted the four boys lying on the floor. What dorks, he thought, and smiled as he stepped over them and continued his way to the bathroom.

The End.


End file.
